The Cocoon
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: What really goes through Relena's mind as she waits for her love to return and after his appearance what still runs through her mind...


The Cocoon

By: Lady Casper

Rated: R

Genre: Romance/slightly religious/LEMON

This is Relena's Pov that starts with how she feels on her life. Hope you guys like.

Disclaimer: I don't Gundam so Bite Me you money sucking Vamps. Wait I was kidding hehehehe umm….

I was just another one of the world's pawns. I never even realized myself being set up in a little cocoon that would never bloom into a freed butterfly that would only live a few days before it met its end. But even if it died almost a week or so before it dies it was still free even in that short amount time. I am still trapped in that cocoon never to be released. In all realities if I could choose one this life that I have been living would have been the one to be in the back of my mind only to stay there as a doubt or fear.

But I wasn't at liberty to choose so now I sit here and wait for my end to come. The patience I was bestowed is coming to a weary end as my spirit dies along side it. Although my encouraging words come to my mouth and out into the world I still think of doubt in them. As if what I was saying was all I was saying was just words formed into sentences to ease the minds of the world's people.

Did God ever even think of my needs? Did he or she just decide that I didn't deserve to have a life of my own and not being depended on every waking moment that I can't live out my life, my dreams, shit even my fantasies? No, God didn't think of me as a person only as a tool to his precious people of the Earth and now outer space as well.

I am not saying I am the only one to face a destiny like this. No not at all. To the point, I am one of a handful that are of my nature. There is the male version of myself but has always been a loyal trusting friend. He-he to tell you the truth if I wasn't so infatuated with a certain scruffy chocolate suicidal man that I am in love with I might actually have given the sweet-hearted Quatre' a noble chance. But as fate some how loves to torture us it seems I am the target and then so is he as well. I love him as much as my pathetic heart can allow me to.

I know just as much that he feels the same towards me. Not that I am being cocky of my features or something but I can see his heart through those Prussian blue orbs. I see a soul that needs me as much as I need it. I need him, as he needs me. The feeling of him being around me, soothed my aching heart, like a massage of heaven, placing you in ecstasy. Yes, but now that my soul has tasted it, it wants more and more I shall give it. His soul calls for me to mend him and pleasure with him with that ecstasy. I shall do his pleasing. I shall do his heart healing. I will never stop wanting him and needing him at the same time.

He is coming to me tonight. He didn't inform me but I know he is. I could feel it in my skin, my blood, my aching heart. He is very close I can smell him in the rose scented wind coming from my gardens into my dark room. I am not the only one who bleeds from a knife in their heart. There are others just like the man that is coming to mend my own blood ridden heart. He is as well a member of this torture club that we have started. Our friends as well, besides Quatre, there is the lovable but deadly God of Death Duo as well as the Dragon of Nightmares Wufei. The Clown that never smiles, Trowa, and my own loving brother with a mask of defeat; hidden under a mask of tears. They must suffer my misfortunes as well as their own.

The mending of these souls are also mended and united as one being. My lover, the perfect soldier, my muse and part time child Duo, my satisfying companion Trowa, my bodyguard of justice Wufei, and of course my lover of friendship Quatre'. They are the ones I cherish the most. I have almost died protecting them and I will continue to do so.

Just as the hand hits the midnight point on my grandfather clock located in the corner of my bedroom. 'Ah, right on time.' My lover comes through my balcony windows. I can smell the scent of my roses on his skin. He sees me sitting on my black satin bed, in my unlit room as he comes towards me. He knows that I have been waiting for him and rewards me with a chaste kiss on my lips then my neck. I feel the heat rising into the pit of my stomach as he grabs my shoulders and ushers me down onto the pillows.

I feel his heat as well hindering in his black leather pants that he switch from those oh so tight spandex that didn't leave much for the imagination. Now he has his sweat tasting mouth on my neck as I lay there as a helpless as a newborn waiting for the formula from the breeding mother. I want him so much and he knows this but decides to toy with me and my pre-heated body by moving his lower half around my midsection.

Does he want to play games to foil my patience? Well then I will take to his game and come out victorious. He plays the puppet as he falls straight into my trap. I gave him the chance to escape but he has chosen to stay right where he was. Hm, that's my man. I grab his bottom and pull so my fingers begin to dig their way through his skin. He lightly gasps into my neck where he made red marks all along its narrow passage. Turtlenecks this week or having to explain to my brother as to where the hickeys came from...turtlenecks it is.

As he realizes my intentions he makes a smart decision on his behalf to move more...quickly if you will. He grabs me under my legs bringing me so I am in his arms. Bringing me so close that I could smell the strawberry shampoo he used in his hair he kissed my lips making them bruise with a swollen bottom lip from him. I bit his lips and brought him back down with me on to my black satin sheets that call for us to enjoy are little game that has been taken in to overtime.

I figured he was nearing his point of expansion in his pants when he brushes me with it to let me know just how much he wants to be with me and inside of me as one. I take the idea and use it to my advantage to speed things up a bit. I take off my priceless red teddy that I wore just for him then threw it to the floor and sat there letting Heero take in my features with his greedy eyes. I loved him looking at me as if I were the only one to make his heart beat faster.

He grabbed my bare naked breasts and pulled his shirt off as I worked on hi leather pant's buckle that seemed to not want to be undone. I give a cry of frustration and attack it once more with vengeance. Heero laughs at my fight with his pants and did not dare to interfere. I attack it once more and am rewarded as it comes undone and I am back on track to Heero.

He claps at my triumph and I hit him and call him a smartass. He laughs and grabs my waist while his other hand starts to thumb my pink nipples in his fingers. I gasp and grab his boxer shorts that commonly matched my sheets and pulled them until they joined my red teddy.

He looked at me; grabbing his face I replied "come inside me so that i can live with you for a little while." He answered my call with his own "and so I can be one with you for just a short while more." I smiled and well we met each others calls into becoming one. I grasped the bed sheet as my teeth clenched with this uncontrollable feeling.

He and I moved on and on. He moved me so I was now on the bottom and began moving up and down but never losing the eye contact with me. I loved those eyes as they began to haze over into an ecstasy that we were both sharing. I began to get closer to my climax and it seemed Heero was just there as well. I said in a gasping voice that I was getting close. Heero sped up his attempts and succeeded as him and I followed each other right over the cliff of climaxing to sheer ecstasy. I let go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding as Heero tumbled onto me and placed his head on left breast heaving as much as myself.

There we lay still joined together and that is where we both stayed for the rest of the night. Holding each other for comfort and happiness of the other happiness we stayed like that. In the middle of the night I moved slightly and realized that Heero wasn't there anymore with me. My eyes began to tear from his departure when I felt the covers being picked up and then a warm body rejoining me and placing are unity back in place. I cuddled to Heero's chest smiling and feel to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to not emptiness, no discomfort or pain just sheer pleasure. I opened my swollen eyes from the sleep that had formed on them while I slept and looked over towards where my lover laid. I smiled, he looked so innocent and almost like he was only a small boy in a wonderful dream of flying a plane on his own. I grabbed his face and kissed his swollen lips with mine, when his eyes opened. "I love you, he said to me and I kissed him once more said "and I love you Heero Yuy."

That night while we were in bed together he proposed to me, asking for him to make me his wife. I felt like I was falling and didn't see the tunnel that lay underneath of me. I said "Yes." This cocoon of mine is finally beginning to break and it seems I am a beautiful butterfly. A beautiful butterfly for the world to see and the eyes of my lover, my protector, my soon to be husband, but mostly my shinning light that has lead me through the tunnel that I was falling into only to be guided to his open loving arms as I am ready and waiting for them to capture me into it's own cocoon. This time around I have let fate bring me out of one cocoon and into one I will stay forever and blossom into that beautiful butterfly that he loves so much.

Fin


End file.
